The Simple Plot of Battle Tendency
by curiousvillage
Summary: read the title


COPS: racism

SMOKEY: stop

JOSEPH: hey

check out these pectoral muscles

[JOSEPH'S PECTORAL MUSCLES send COPS to ANOTHER UNIVERSE]

SMOKEY: uh

JOSEPH: bro

that was sick

SPEEDWAGON: meanwhile me

STRAIZO: im here too

SPEEDWAGON: oh ye

[SPEEDWAGON discovers A STONE MASK PLACE THING]

SPEEDWAGON: how am i suppose to fuck this

STRAIZO:

SPEEDWAGON

STRAIZO:

[SPEEDWAGON IS KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS]

STRAIZO: beauty will be mine

[STRAIZO goes to NEW YORK]

STRAIZO: hi joesph

[JOSEPH kills STRAIZO]

JOSEPH: not today

ERINA: speedwagon

JOSEPH: oh yeah

[JOSEPH goes to MEXICO or something becuase NAZIS]

NAZIS: we found stone man

his name is santana

STROHEIM: did he tell you that?

whatever

where are his pants

NAZIS: what

SANTANA: hi

[SANTANA kills NAZIS, JOSEPH appears]

JOSEPH: blah blah kick your ass

SANTANA &amp; STROHEIM: who are

[JOSEPH kills SANTANA]

STROHEIM: whatever

see you sucker

[STROHEIM like explodes or something, goes to be made into ROBONAZI 3000]

JOSEPH: i just realized i forgot to write in whatever character sends joseph to where ever the fuck caesar is

shit

was it erina?

it is now

ERINA: joseph

france

JOSEPH: okay

[JOSEPH goes to FRANCE]

CAESAR: i have a terrible fashion sense

dont worry

it'll grow on you

JOSEPH: im

sorry?

CAESAR: RIPPLE

JOSEPH: AAAAAAAAH

[they fight JOSEPH wins]

CAESAR: hey stone dudes

STONE DUDES: sup

uh

check this out

[STONE DUDES put the POSION stuff in JOSEPH]

STONE DUDES: by the way we are kars wham and acdc

we only had the money to afford the copy right to wham and acdc

plus cars doesnt look good as a name

JOSEPH: yeah i like duran duran though

ARAKI, LORD OF THE JOJO: hahahahahahahahaha

ahahahahahahahahahahahah

ahahahahahahahah

HAHAHAHAHAHA

A

HAHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

CAESAR: aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways

lisalisa

LISA LISA: thats me

JOSEPH: hello, my name is joseph joestar, i am from new york

i enjoy long walks on the beach, and

LISA LISA: dont care

climb my tower

fuck off

CAESAR: oh no, we'll never be able to climb up this tower

[CAESAR and JOSEPH climb THE TOWER]

CAERSAR: we made it!

SUZIE Q: im here!

THE WRITER OF THIS: i love you

JOSEPH: hey

ACDC AND WHAM: NO TIME FOR THAT

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[WHAM and ACDC attack]

JOSEPH: uggggggggh

ACDC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JOSEPH: look man

heres what we're gonna do

[JOSEPH kills ACDC, ACDC POSSES SUZIE Q]

LISA LISA: fuck off

[THEY BEAT ACDC OR WHATEVER GO TO A PLACE ROBONZI 3000 IS THERE]

KARS: so am i

JOSEPH: whatever

[JOSEPH GRABS the necklace stone thing]

CAESAR: lets go kill wham!

[CAESAR goes to kill WHAM]

CAESAR: wham im going to kill you

oh my the way i am a ZEPPELI

as in

like

WILLIAM ZEPPELI

WHAM: hahahahahaha

[WHAM kills CAESAR]

WHAM: what a warrior

i guess

JOSEPH: IM HERE NOW

CAESAR NO

LISA LISA: damn

well

KARS: okay heres the deal

me

wham

you two

the arena

sundown

LISA LISA: yea

KARS: cool

[ARENA GOOOOOOOOO]

WHAM: thunder

thunder cats

THUNDERCATS

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[JOSEPH KILLS WHAM WHO CARES KARS AND LISA LISA GOGOGOGOG]

KARS: hey

i broke up with my ex girl, heres her number

[LISA LISA kills FAKE KARS]

KARS: SIKE

THATS THE WRONG NUMBER

[KARS stabs LISA LISA in the back]

LISA LISA: fuck

oh yeah joseph

im your mom

JOSEPH: sorry what?

i was playing angry birds

this level is bullshit

they dont give you enough birds

OH MY GOD YOURE DYING

KARS

KARS: heheheh

[KARS does AIR GUITAR THING with LISA LISA'S leg]

JOSEPH: okay

here's what we are going to do

im going to skip this babbey shit

and just do this

[JOSEPH throws HIMSELF and KARS into AN ACTIVE VOLCANO]

KARS: sorry joseph

water is strong against fire types

JOSEPH: fuck

[KARS gets blasted into space after KARS uses RIPPLE on the RED STONE THING or something, spends THE REST OF ETERNITY in SPACE]

JOSEPH: that was some bullshit, huh

welp

i should go to my funeral

and marry suzie q

and listen to weird al


End file.
